


Christmas in a Cup

by theflowerprincesleeps



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Anal Sex, Bottom Liam, Fluff, Gay Sex, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Top Zayn, im sorry there is no louis or niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-11
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:52:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theflowerprincesleeps/pseuds/theflowerprincesleeps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry suggests Liam try this tiny little coffee shop. Liam does. He meets Zayn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas in a Cup

**Author's Note:**

> "S" promoted me this. At sometime towards the middle formatting gets all weird. I tried fixing it but for some reason it never does work, so I'm sorry but there's nothing I can really do about it. Please forgive me.

Liam couldn’t help but feel comfortably cramped inside this tiny little coffee shop. A wooden interior and the scent of gingerbread and steaming coffee mixing in the chilly air outside felt like a log cabin doused in Christmas. Liam liked the cozy sensation and the many people in line were quietly chattering and offering small smiles to other patrons. Liam imagined if there was a burning fireplace the shop would be completely and utterly perfect. 

Liam shifted from one foot to another, even though the people seemed friendly and he was so comfortable, the line was ridiculously long. Liam had arrived at the cafe at exactly ten this cold morning. It was now ten eighteen, he’d been standing in line for nearly twenty minutes.

At this rate he wouldn’t get out of here for a while because there had to be at least seven people in front of him. Then he had to consider that there were still quite a bit of people who had already ordered and were waiting for their drinks and such.

Liam was just happy he hadn’t had to be anywhere important today or had class.

Liam has classes on Monday, Wednesday, and Friday at the university not too far from here. He liked having Tuesdays and Thursdays to himself to catch up and study or make trips around the city. Then he had the weekends as well to just do more school work and if he got lucky: _sleep _.__

The people in the line—now growing impatient—were starting to lose that friendly feel and Liam could tell due to the increasing number of huffs and puffs. People glancing to their phones for the time and sighing obnoxiously loud.

But in truth, Liam never really intended on even coming here today. He saw this little shop but was going to ignore it. 

That’s what you do in New York City, the place is always moving, always changing but you just ignore it. He’s only here today because of his friend Harry, who’d become a regular after tasting a blueberry muffin and some mocha stuff (and Harry claims that this place is like, Starbucks _good _). After Harry’s constant harassment and prodding at Liam’s sanity Liam finally agreed he would try it.__

The place was called Christmas in a Cup, which seemed fitting.

So now here he is.

Liam let out a long breath as it was his turn to order. A girl with skin the same color of coffee with a few shots of creamer smiled as he approached. He couldn't help but notice she had a hint of a southern accent.

"Uh, I, um…I think I’ll get a hot chocolate."

The girl punched in some stuff on the register and asked, “Anything else sug?”

Liam wondered if he should get a muffin, or a slice of cake, or…

"Hurry the hell up," someone mumbled behind them, Liam took a quick glance back. The line had grown by at least six more people. He turned back to the cashier and quickly added, "Can you add whip cream, and possibly a shot of peppermint extract?"

The cashier girl smiled and asked Liam what size drink he wanted and he replied quickly once again when he heard a sting of teeth sucking. The girl waited as Liam fumbled with his wallet and then paid her after she called out the price. The machine printed out a receipt and she handed it to him. He left the line hoping to score a table or something to sit at while he waited. He wasn't as lucky as he’d wanted and ended up having to stand crammed between other slightly shivering bodies.

Every time the door opened you could hear the people let out complaints about the bitter weather. Liam didn't mind though. He was used to the cold season coming from Wolverhampton.  
Liam gave another once over of the place hoping to see if he’d missed a chair or place to sit because he truly didn't feel like standing for all this time.

The tables were occupied by teenagers, dressed up in trendy clothes furiously typing away on overpriced laptops or the newest tablet or whatever. The teenagers took small sips from their cups of coffee then would go back to working on whatever they were doing. Most likely on tumblr, keeping their “many” followers interested.

They all had the newest smartphones and were listening to music on them. Probably top twenty hits or indie-pop music. They most likely labeled themselves as _hipsters _. Liam couldn't help but laugh at the thought. Yeah right, hipsters, they just go with whatever trends happened to be swimming around. Real hipsters didn't have to try so hard.__

Liam hugged himself, rubbing his arms together trying to focus on anything but how chilly his skin felt, it prickled and felt numb. Okay, Liam was used to cold, but it always took a while to adjust.

A voice behind the counter called out in a melodic tone, “Order number one hundred thirty-seven. A plain ol’ black coffee.”

Liam couldn't help but snap his head up at a familiar, yet beautiful, accent. It sounded English, yet it was creamy and completely and utterly sexy. A lad wearing an orange apron was holding a cup of a steaming beverage in his hand had his eyes set solely on Liam.

The boy had his hair perfectly arranged quiffed up and his lips were slightly pouted and pink. He handed off the drink to a man in some tight looking suit but kept his eyes trained on Liam.

The dead sexy coffee boy broke eye contact turning to begin filling another order. Liam quickly reached for his receipt (which he had placed in his back pocket) and scanned over it for his order number. He was number one hundred forty-three.

How long had he spent in here, how long was he going to stay? He just stood there, wondering these things.

"Order number one hundred forty-three. Hot cocoa, whip cream, shot of peppermint."

Liam hadn't heard his number being called, he was too busy watching (undressing with his eyes) the boy and wasn't aware his number had been said until it had been repeated three times.  
Liam snapped out of his own dimension and took hasty steps to the pick up counter to receive his drink from this devastatingly handsome man. Up close Liam could see he had eyes that were hazel? Flecks of brown, and caramel, and green. He had stubble that made Liam cringe. He wanted to reach out and run his hands along this stranger’s chin and jaw. The man was holding the cup out.

Liam was about to take the drink when the man pulled it back and looked Liam dead in the eyes and said, “Wait.”

The man took a marker from his apron and scribbled something on the side of the cup. As he did so he spoke out, “My name is Zayn.”

Liam had already known that know because he was furiously inspecting Zayn’s name tag.

Liam couldn't register what was happening. He now knew that the man’s name was Zayn, he was writing a message on his drink, and he was so fucking hot it was killing him. Liam hadn't even gotten to sputter out his own name before Zayn handed Liam his drink and turned around to fill another order.

Liam walked, taking long strides out of the cafe into the air. Jack Frost nipping at his nose.

He walked those few blocks as fast as he could, for some reason reading the message scribbled onto his cup was like a private affair. Something he should do in his own, alone.  
When Liam got to his building he jogged up three flights of stairs and took a left running down the hall making his way to the end. He pulled his keys from his pocket and slipped them into the lock turning it and then scrambling inside. He didn't know why he couldn't have just read it at the shop. He didn't know why he was so excited to read it. Liam flipped on a few light switches and then ran to sit on the couch. He paused, like that pause right before you decide which Christmas present to open first. He raised the cup up and turned it slowly until he saw black markings that were letters. The letters were turned into words. The drink warming his numb hands. 

_You’re cute. ___

That’s what his cup said. It was disappointing, yet intriguing.

Liam didn't know why he was expecting more. A love confession? No, they just met, for five seconds. Liam didn't know what to do besides drink his hot chocolate. He raised it to his lips, took a timid sip and it was amazing. It was better than Starbucks (sorry Starbucks). Liam kept taking sips over and over again until next thing he knew it was empty. He was tempted to go back and buy another. To face the cold, to face that long ass line, to face more waiting, to face Zayn again.

But Liam felt a bit stiff and tired, so instead he went to sleep with liquid chocolate staining his tongue.  
~~~  
Zayn didn't know why he paid extra attention to the guy in line ordering some hot chocolate. Cute guys always came in and out of the shop but Zayn just ignored them. He just didn't understand why this guy caught his eye.  
Sporting a sort of buzzed quiff, and muscular arms Zayn probably would have dismissed him as some douche. But then his entire demeanor threw him completely off. He seemed to notice every detail, and the people that were in the shop. When Zayn handed his drink off to him his eyes were…sweet. Not completely innocent, but he didn't have the, ‘I go out and look for a good fuck every night’ look in those charming brown eyes.  
He had a kind English accent, Zayn moved away from Bradford, he never thought he’d be excited to hear another accent such as that one. When he came to America he thought he’d find varying American voices, sick of the same thing in tired old England.  
But this guy, was different.  
Zayn lay in his apartment on his bed trying to close his eyes and sleep. The heater fumed and Zayn swore it was going to snow tonight. He was thinking about the flustered boy at the coffee shop, he was thinking about snow. He was thinking about what the doe eyed boy would do once he saw the note he’d written on the cup. Zayn couldn't help but wonder if he’d see him again. Maybe even learn his name?  
~~~  
Liam hadn't gone to Christmas in a Cup in a week even though he truly wanted to. He just hadn't gotten the chance. Liam was drawn to it every time he walked by it. He kept thinking about the sexy boy behind the counter. The name Zayn fit him so well. Flirtatious, smoldering, mysterious. All this gathered and Liam had only seen him one time. Liam had really been dying to go but his life didn't revolve around a coffee/hot chocolate making man and it wasn't about to now. He had school, other things to worry about.

But Zayn was still something pretty to think about every now and again (all the time).

That’s why when Harry requested that he and Liam meet up at Christmas in a Cup to catch up and enjoy pastries he didn't object. Harry apparently came to this establishment nearly everyday (bright and early as soon as it opened) and knew which day was the slowest. Tuesday. So after Liam’s classes he and Harry were walking in together. Liam was automatically looking around for Zayn, he didn’t fucking know why (yes he did). 

But Zayn wasn’t there.  
Liam felt his heart sink, which was really odd. Seriously, he’s only met this guy...one damn time? That wasn't even a real thing was it? It was just a flirtatious coffee exchange. Harry patted Liam’s shoulders.  
"Mate, what’s up?"  
Liam tried to brush off the awkwardness he’d created, “Uh, what...oh nothing. I’m just tired and so my brain is all slow.”  
Harry gave a tight nod before pulling Liam to the counter and a freckled face girl with a tight ponytail and bored expression glanced at the two as they approached.  
"What can I getcha Curly, and uh, Curly’s friend?"  
Harry began going over all his options verbally as a door off in the corner opened and Zayn came sauntering out, tying an orange apron around him and looking up. He caught Liam’s eyes and they help eye contact until freckled faced girl cleared her throat signaling she was ready for Liam to order. He let out a string of apologizes as he sat there fumbling over his words. He didn't know how to act this with the _radiant _Zayn right there.__  
Harry rolled his eyes at his friend’s fumbling and quickly spoke for Liam. Zayn’s soft chuckle invaded his senses and Liam couldn't help follow Zayn with his eyes. Freckle face let out a long breath as Harry debated what he should get for his friend. Liam watched as Zayn tapped the cashier girl on the shoulder and whispered something in her ear. She let out a laugh and began walking away untying her apron.  
"Thank God, it’s quitting time. Thanks Zayn."  
Zayn smiled at her watching as she disappeared into the back and turned to the two friends, "I’ll be taking over your orders if you lads don’t mind."  
Liam decided to speak up knowing Harry was just going to continue rambling over all of his options. "Can you, erm, suggest something. Cuz I don’t know what’s good and Curly here can’t pick for me."  
Zayn took his bottom lip in between his teeth in a suggestive manner than left Liam staring. Zayn walked over to the display case picking something that looked decadent.  
"That looks good," Liam commented. Zayn nodded not even ringing anything up but putting the pastry in a bag and handing it to Liam.  
"It is, it’s like a mini apple pie wrapped inside a croissant."  
Liam held the bag at it’s base and could feel how warm it was. It looked flaky and delicious.  
"Thanks, er, uh," Harry glances at Zayn’s name tag, "Zayn. Shouldn’t we pay or something?"  
"Nah, it’s cool."  
He nodded towards Harry, but held eye contact with Liam. Harry grabbed Liam’s hand and lead him to a table the two plopping down. Liam became very much aware of a chair being pulled up at his and Harry’s table. Harry sent Zayn an awkward smile.  
"Hi…Zayn."  
"Hey Curly."  
Liam shifted in his seat and Zayn set down a steaming cup of coffee? Zayn motioned it towards Liam, and made a gesture for Liam to drink the beverage. Liam picked up the cup, slowly raising it to his towards his mouth, unsure what to expect but it was hot chocolate with whip cream and peppermint extract.  
"Hey, this is what I ordered last time."  
Zayn nodded grinning like an idiot.  
Harry was so lost, “What the hell is going on here?”  
Liam wasn’t sure how to respond not even knowing the answer. Zayn gladly chirped up, “I think your friend is cute. What’s his name?" Liam nearly choked on his drink, and Harry gave a devilish smirk.  
"His name is Liam and is that why you didn't charge us?"  
The hazel eyed boy laughed and nodded. “That’s also why I’m here with you guys instead of the register. I’m trying to win your mate’s heart with free goodies.”  
Harry laughed, green eyes glistening, “Well it was nice to meet a guy so straight forward and my man Liam here, hasn't had a good fuck in a while so…”  
Liam swallowed hard and choked, sputtering and coughing. Harry and Zayn burst out into fits of laughter.  
"I like you Curls, what’s your name?"  
"The name’s Harry."  
Zayn reached over and ruffled Harry’s hair, shaking the wavy mop.  
While Zayn and Harry became in acquaintance with each other Liam let out a few more soft coughs, cheeks burning. At some point Liam abruptly shot up from his seat and snatched the bag with the still warm pastry in it while he mumbled, “We need to fucking leave.” Harry stood up clutching his stomach chuckling. Zayn snickered as Liam pulled Harry from the building, he could hear Harry snicker out a, “Lighten up Li!”  
Zayn just hoped Liam would see the message he’d written on the lad’s cup before he threw it away.  
~~~  
Liam sat there on his couch staring at the empty cup on his coffee table. He’d discovered yet another message from Zayn, it said: _I think I think I like you hot chocolate guy. _On the inside Liam felt like a school girl, he was totally freaking out even though he was quietly sat on his couch with his legs crossed.__  
~~~  
Everyday Liam endured the long ass lines to see Zayn. Order the apple pie croissant thingy he’d yet to learn the name of and hot chocolate (with his the signature whip cream and a shot of peppermint extract).  
Harry accompanied him on Tuesdays and Zayn always joined them. Harry would make a crude joke about Liam’s lack of sex life and Liam would bury his head away in his arms. (Liam didn’t like it when Harry brought these things up due to the fact of how true they were. Liam’s sexual partner for the last six months were his hand.)

Today was a Friday so no Harry to mess with him. Liam was pleasantly surprised to find the shop was unusually empty. Liam thinks maybe it was on account of the snow. People taking the day off to stay indoors and hide from the cold but no, Liam was here trying so see this fellow who works in a cute little cafe called Christmas in a Cup. Zayn would already have started on what Liam always got when the boy walked in. Liam would complain when Zayn refused to let him pay.  
Liam can’t help but wonder what cute message Zayn’s going to leave today. Zayn’s made an effort to change up the daily coffee note. It was something to look forward to.  
The messages would range from things like:  
 _That scarf looks adorable on you. ___

_I can’t stop staring at your bum. ___

_You have a fantastic smile. ___

_The name Liam suits you. ___

_You’re really cute when you blush. ___

_I had a dream that I took you in bed. ___

That last one, really got to Liam. 

Zayn handed Liam his stuff and Liam turned the cup around searching for another message. Zayn quietly spoke, “Looking for something?”  
Liam jumped, a pale pink erupting over his face, his heart beginning to race. But he took in Zayn’s appearance, it was a little flushed too, so Liam could tell he wasn't the only one embarrassed.  
"Yeah, I kind of was," he answered truthfully.  
Zayn nodded his head, “I get off in five minutes you should wait up for me.”  
Liam found himself nodding, he had no idea why this was so exhilarating.

Really, it’s not like he even really has anything outside of this place with Zayn. It’s not like they had an actual relationship or something.  
But Liam took a spot at a table by the window. He watched the flurry of snow sail gently through the air. White specks slowly piling up and people who rushed around the city seemed to ignore it. Just like they always did.  
A hand on his shoulder quite startled him and he snapped his head around.  
Zayn stood there holding his own cup of joe. He looked different without his apron on. Zayn motioned for Liam to stand up and follow him. Liam grabbed his stuff, taking a huge bite from the apple pie croissant thing and a sip from his burning hot chocolate. Zayn opened the shop door and held it open for Liam. Liam thanked Zayn and stepped out into the spinning frost. It was weird walking along side Zayn, going nowhere in particular. Or at least he didn't think they were going anywhere. It was weird seeing Zayn out here in the real world, away from the bustle and comfort of Christmas smelling shop.  
"You live near here?" Zayn asked.

Liam wasn’t expecting Zayn to talk for some reason.  
"Uh, yeah."  
"How close?"  
"Hmm, maybe like a few blocks. Not too bad of a walking distance."  
This wasn’t too awkward but Liam really wanted to talk about their _relationship _? A relationship built upon sweet treats, warm drinks, and notes written on the side of cups? Well, actually putting it that way, made it sound sort of cute, romantic even. Liam didn't know what really to think of this.__  
"I have this silly crush on you," Zayn began again, he looked at Liam and they kept walking, "like whenever you come in the shop I get all happy. It warms me up like…like a pumpkin spice latte!"  
"Really now?" Liam joked.  
"Yeah, and whenever Harry like, embarrasses you that’s really cute. I know this is kind of weird but I want to kiss you sometimes."  
Liam stopped walking, listening intently.  
"I know that sounds really stupid, I don’t even really know you."  
Liam decided it’d be best to just come out with it too, “Yeah, I kind of feel like that all the time.”  
Zayn smiled, flecks of white cold settled on his eyelashes and Liam (completely surprising himself) reached out at swiped them away.  
"Zayn, you have really pretty eyes."  
"Thanks."  
~~~  
Zayn guessed you could count that little walk as a first date. Could you? He did. Now he’s on a second date with Liam. They’re on a bench in Times Square. People rushing by and there were so many tourists it was desperately annoying. But here with Liam it was all right. All the lights flashing and the claustrophobic feel excited Liam unlike Zayn. It reminded him that he was inside something so marvelous and so big. Liam had hooked his arm with Zayn’s as they got up and paraded through Times Square with all these other strangers. But in truth Liam and Zayn were strangers but they felt comfortable around each other so this was fine.  
Instead of the usual at the cafe the two were eating greasy hot dogs and onion rings. This was nice.  
Zayn and Liam walked down the sidewalks laughing at all the tourist traps and odd balls that performed in the streets. Liam turned towards Zayn and said, “I’m having a really fun time with you.”  
The two boys took in each other and couldn't help but smile. They were sort of awkward companions who thought that the other was really fucking hot. Anyone could’ve realized that soon enough they’d be kissing in Time Square by a tattoo parlor and that hot dog-onion ring stand.  
~~~  
The two boys caught a cab back to Zayn’s apartment which Liam noticed wasn't too far from his own place. But this wasn't really the time for calculating distances.  
Zayn had Liam pinned against the front door and was attacking his neck. Liam was already semi-hard, as Harry had stated a while ago, Liam hadn't had much action in a long time. It didn't take much to get him riled up.  
Zayn’s tongue licked out over Liam’s sensitive neck. Liam’s neck was always a big turn on for him and his hips bucked forward when he felt Zayn bite down. Zayn’s hands were planted firmly on Liam’s waist. Zayn’s assault on Liam’s neck continued and Zayn nibbled and sucked on Liam’s birthmark. Kissing roughly at the skin and biting there were sure to be bruises.  
"Zayn, fuck, I’m so hard."  
"Li, I’ve only kissed your neck."  
"I haven’t done this, in a long time."  
"Harry…Harry wasn’t joking then?"  
"Shut the _fuck up _and kiss me."__  
Zayn lifted his head from the crook of Liam’s neck and hastily connected their lips, a hand sliding down to palm at Liam’s hard on. Liam let out a rough groan and licked into Zayn’s mouth. Liam’s arms reaching to wrap his hands around Zayn’s neck. Liam whimpered when Zayn pressed him against the wall even harder enjoying that Liam was letting Zayn even do this. Liam jerked his hips forward craving some form of friction and Zayn complied grinding his hips together making Liam squeeze his eyes shut.  
"You like that?"  
Liam nodded furiously, “Yeah, yeah I do.”  
When Zayn stopped the movement of his hips Liam whined at loss of contact and the sound sent shock waves through Zayn and straight to his groin.  
"C’mon Li, follow me."  
Zayn removed himself from Liam and led him to his bedroom. It wasn't anything grand, I mean he was about Liam’s age living in an apartment in New York and he works at a cafe. But for some reason Liam was over the fucking moon just to be here. Like it was a grand palace.  
"Li, are you sure that you want to do this?"  
"Hell yes, _please _."__  
Zayn removed his shirt and began unzipping his pants, “Well, only because you said please.”  
Liam released a desperate moan as Zayn’s revealed torso came closer. Tattoos and olive skin was all Liam could think about, his mind fuzzy (and very horny). Zayn was finally in his boxers when he came close enough for Liam to touch him. Liam pulling Zayn down with him as they topple over on the bed.  
"Touch me Liam."  
Liam treasured the feeling of having Zayn’s weight pressing down on him and followed Zayn’s request. Shaky hands moving down Zayn’s body and slipping into the back of his boxers to grope his arse.  
Liam kneaded Zayn’s cheeks, squeezing the flesh and massaging the mounds. Zayn groaned as he began to reach for the bottom of Liam’s shirt pulling the material from over his head. Zayn pressed his lips against Liam’s not kissing him though, instead he spoke against Liam’s mouth.  
"Li, I wanna try something with you."  
At this point Liam was ready for anything that would result in pleasure so he mumbled a tight okay and willed Zayn to hurry up whatever he was going to do as he removed his warmth from him.  
"Take your pants off Liam."  
Liam liked being ordered around like this. So he undid his belt and fumbled with the button before reaching for the zip and tugging them down, kicking them past his ankles. Zayn had his look on his face that read: _Someone’s eager. ___

Liam didn't tell Zayn to wipe that stupid, knowing grin off because it was true, Liam was so desperate for this.  
In just his boxers Liam could feel less weight on his length. It still felt constricted but not as much as in his jeans. But this throbbing hard on was starting to hurt. It was uncomfortable but in the best kind of way.  
"Liam I want you to get on your hands and knees for me."  
Liam did so, this position exciting him, it was so dirty, so submissive. He had flashes of Zayn’s beautifully skinny figure pounding in and out of him. Liam felt careful fingers drag his boxers down to his ankles (with some effort on Liam’s part). Liam’s erection was pulsating, and had risen to it’s full glory against his taut stomach.  
Then there was nothing, Liam wiggled his hips expecting something. Zayn wasn't doing anything and Liam would be embarrassed to say he’d let out a few needy whimpers trying to get Zayn’s attention. Suddenly hands gripped his arse cheeks spreading the apart and he hissed as cold air hit him.  
Zayn’s eyes were drawn to Liam’s hole. It was clenching and unclencing around nothing. Begging to be fucked. It was pink and looked perfect. Liam wasn’t expecting to feel a wet and foreign object against his entrance. He fisted the sheets harshly, knuckles turning white as the object circled his rim over and over again.  
"Zayn, I…"  
Liam couldn't form any words as Zayn spread his cheeks further apart and Liam moved his legs further apart as well. Zayn’s tongued circled Liam’s rim again before carefully pressing in just the slightest bit. Liam couldn't take it anymore, he fell face first into the pillows pressing his face in as hard as he could. Hands grabbing the sheets over and over again fisting and refisting. Zayn’s tongue focused solely on Liam’s rim. Licking and lapping at it. Liam was sobbing at this point, what Zayn was doing felt so fucking good. He’d never been rimmed before. It felt so intense, too intense.  
Liam was wrecked.  
It took everything in him to lift him head from the pillows and speak.  
"Zayn…if you don’t, i-if you don’t let up I think I’m going to come just from this."  
Zayn smirked as he moved back, he took in the sight in front of him. Liam, his hands gripping the sheets. His arse stuck in the air, it looked so dirty. Liam was panting and shifting his hips backward.  
Zayn took a finger into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. He gripped Liam’s waist with one hand before carefully pressing a finger into him. Liam choked out a guttural groan.  
"Z-Zayn, please."  
Liam let a small gasp exit his lips when Zayn’s finger pushed in even deeper to the knuckle. Zayn moved his finger around stretching Liam out and then without any warning added a second finger and Liam yelled out Zayn’s name. Liam took a shaky hand to his length and began slowly pumping himself as Zayn moved two fingers in and out of him. The feeling was uncomfortable, stretching, and wonderful at the same time. He had no idea how though.  
Liam roughly pressed his thumb to the head of his penis and began circling it to the sensitive area making himself squirm.  
"Li…I don’t think I can wait anymore," Zayn admitted.  
Liam gasped as he felt Zayn’s fingers leave him.  
"A-Are you ready Liam?"  
Liam nodded, he wanted this so bad. Zayn grabbed his penis and pumped himself a few times before spreading Liam’s arse cheeks once again. Liam’s hole was puckered and clenching over and over again. It was so damn euphoric. Zayn rubbed his length up and down Liam’s crack one, twice, three times before settling on his entrance a slowly pressed in. Liam’s back arched from the mattress. Zayn couldn't help but release multiple groans as Liam’s walls were squeezing him so tight and it felt so amazing. Zayn thrusted forward, Liam lifting his head and gave a quick squeal (which was a noise Liam found very humiliating but Zayn thought it to be so sexy).  
"F-Feels so good Liam. So tight. So good. So fucking good Li."  
Liam hadn’t had this in a long time, but he welcomes the intense burning sensation. Especially when Zayn gave one particular hard thrust and it nudged Liam’s prostate. Liam screamed and it was sort of a girly yell yet, still so Liam. Still the awkward, cute, still somewhat of a stranger Liam.  
"There?" Zayn asked.  
"Y-Yes. Y-Yes _there _."__  
Zayn began moving quickly, the filthy sounds of skin slapping over and over again only added to how sexy the entire situation was. Zayn slapped Liam’s arse, it was sure to leave a mark. Liam hissed.  
Zayn was trying so hard to hold in his release. Liam felt wet and warm and tight and it was just so overwhelming. Zayn was about to say something, to alert Liam he was about to let go but Liam cried out, cumming all over the bedspread and throwing his head back. His entire body pink and taut. Zayn took this as his cue to pound in and out as hard as he could.  
Liam was grunting from overstimulation.  
"Zayn…"  
Zayn came buried within Liam and Liam couldn't help but sob at the feeling of Zayn’s cum shooting off in hot spurts inside of him. It was hot and sticky and felt too good.  
Zayn was so tired, he flipped Liam over, then pulled out. Dropping to lay on Liam’s strong, toned chest.  
"T-Thanks." Liam mumbled. He could feel cum dripping from his hole and onto the sheets.  
Zayn nodded a little and closed his eyes in post orgasmic bliss. Liam was about to let his eyes rest until his phone went off scaring both lads and they jumped. Liam gently removed Zayn from him and reached to his pants discarded by the side of the bed. He reached into the pocket pulling out his phone.  
Harry was calling.  
"Hey," Liam’s voice gruff and he sounded like he was just fucked into oblivion, "uh, what do you need Hazza?"  
Harry gave a tiny giggle, “You sound totally fucked out.”  
Zayn turned over on his side and asked, “Who’s that?”  
Harry was now full on laughing, “You had a nice shag with coffee man didn’t you? You got Zayn’s dick shoved right up your ass didn’t you?”  
Liam didn’t know what to say, he just felt the phone being taken from his fingertips. Zayn spoke into the phone with a superior tone, “Yeah, I just fucked your mate into my mattress. He needs time to recover, so yeah, bye.”  
Zayn hung up and Liam covered his face. Zayn looked smug as he curled next to Liam’s side. Liam wrapped his arms around “the coffee man” and rubbed slow circles onto his back. After a few moments Liam spoke, “Zayn…I-I’m not really one for a one night stand. I’m not saying we have to be boyfriend and…boyfriend or anything but,”  
"You want to be friends with benefits then?" Zayn cut Liam off.  
"No, no! I just, you probably don’t want a relationship with me. We don’t really know each other, but like, I would like seeing more of you."  
"I think you’ve seen all of me Liam."  
"I didn’t mean like—"  
"I know what you mean Liam. I like you. I’m the one who wrote that on the side of your cup."  
Liam laughed, a real, genuine, hearty laugh. “Oh yeah, you did.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it wasn't too corny. I thought it was nice.


End file.
